nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter VS I.M. MEEN
One day, Carter went to the no-name ville library because he wanted to expand his knowledge from beyond his bookshelf... He had read about eagles and caek much too many times; he wanted to try something new. He didn't want Enda to poop on any of the books, so he insisted that she stayed home Carter: I promise I'll be careful; you've tought me so much about the outside word! Enda: Alright, but be even more careful; there are children being abducted from the library; no one knows what happened to them... you're like a child to me. Please come home safe... Carter: I bid thee farewell. (and so, Carter walked down to the library all by himself. He felt proud to be by himself and not see Enda being too protective) He sat himself down in a seat, and began to read a book about birds... Carter: Why, these birds are simply beautiful! I wish I could be alongside them one day... (all of a sudden, a really weird looking guy approaches Carter. His outfit was so discombobulated, it made Carter a little sick to see all the colors mashed up; it was liek a rainbow puked up on the guy. But he dare not say a thing. Enda told him it's not polite to comment upon a person's appearance. So he kept his mouth shut tighter than a can of tuna) ???: Hey, read this book! It's much less boring than a book on tiny feather dusters! Carter: Sorry sir, but I must decline. I have 10 more books here on this subject. It's just getting interesting! Carter: And feather dusters? Aren't chinchillas liek dat? They love dust bathing, and making sure everything isn't well... dusty. And aren't you supposed to be telling me to be quiet? This is a library y'know. So I shall abide by the rules. Leave me be. ???: But I'm talking to you! Carter: I'm sure we can talk somewhere else. But I wanna study right now. You're distracting me... :( ???: GOOD! A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!! (The weird guy teleports away) Carter: And I thought I was a funny fellow... Part 2: What's your name? : (Carter stayed in the library for quite some time. He read books big and small without getting sleepy. Books of all kinds read by him.) : (The myserious man asked again for Carter to read his book, but Carter kindly refused, as there were many more books in the library to expound upon) : (Carter was about to finish reading his 1000th book when all of a sudden, he overheard the funny guy singing about himself) : (He grew sadder and sadder as he realized the truth. The funny guy wan't weird, he was just downright meen. and that book was just meens of getting rid of him.) : (When the funny guy returned I.M. MEEN, Carter cringed. He didn't want to go to 'the most unpleasant place that he'd ever seen'.) : Carter: Sir, I'm leaving your library. I'm satisfied with my studies as much as an 8-layer caek. So no moar worries! I'm going now, if that's okay... : I.M. MEEN: NO!!!! You may not leave until you read THIS book! (then I'll never see you goody-goody ever again) >:D : Carter (scared): You meen this book? : I.M. MEEN: NO, THIS ONE! : (Carter gulped as the huge, blue book made a resounding THUD! when it landed on the table.) : Carter (whimpering): I'm gonna WEE-WEE!!!! : I.M. MEEN: Just read the book T_T : (Carter then opened the book hesitantly, which brings us to the second-to last chapter.) Part 3: EXPLOSIONS!!!! : (just kidding, there are no explosions. Instead, let's call this chapter:) Part 3: Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle Life Insurance : (to I.M MEEN's dismay, Carter wasn't sucked into the book, liek the other children.) : Carter (over-hearing the narrator): That's because I'm special! Well, every child is special in their own individual way. Some can juggle three balls, others can turn bunnies to doves, while some can make very good caek! Yummy :3 : I.M MEEN: You were supposed to be sucked into the book! This never happened before! : Carter (confused): Whatever do you mean, sir? : I.M. MEEN (reciting lyrics to his theme song): This book is made to order, but it isn't to be read... when they open up this book, they're sucked inside instead... to the most unpleasent place that they've ever seen! The magic labrynth of I... M.... MEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!! : Carter (shocked): The children got SUCKED inside the book?! What kind of dark magic is that? : I.M. MEEN (reciting moar lyrics): It's a special kind of magic.. from a special kind of guy... : Carter: I bet you got this evil book from the Faces of Evil! Admit it, you stole the book! Stealing is wrong! Oh, this is making me angwy! : I.M MEEN: What are you gonna do about it, you intellegent ball of fluff?! : Carter '''(turning into Battle): I'm gonna fight you! : TO THE READER: This was before the events of [[NMDFanfictionMon]. : '''I.M. MEEN: Woah, sudden voice change! You aren't that cute anymore, so I don't have a reason NOT to destroy you! And then all the other bookworms will be at my grasp! : Battle: Not until I have my say! : (The air tenses around the two. We have an angry faced Battle isn't wearing the right clothes and MEEN, who swears to lock up all bookworms for eternity in his Big Blue Book of Beevilness. Battle is good with hand-to-hand physical combat, while MEEN attacks foes in the distance with dark magic.) : WHO : WILL : WIN???? Part 4: Battle Rages on : (Both combatants are getting quite bruised. But they weren't gonna give up; they each had goals.) : (Though Battle is a little stout, he is a very strong lad. When I.M MEEN Charged at him through sheer stupidity, Battle simply tossed the old fellow aside.) : 'I.M. MEEN: '(Screams liek a little girl as he softly lands in a pile of books) : 'Battle: '''Heh heh! I have you on the ropes, old man! : '''I.M. MEEN: '''Now you are beginning to annoy me! : '''Battle: '(Makes a 'Come At Me' motion with his right stub) : (TO BE CONTINUED) Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Stories Category:Sidequests